A Fight For Llife
by WritersCorner
Summary: AU: As the paladins of Voltron fight for their lives, they must fight those they cherish, or even love. They will have to best the deadliest challenges. The paladins must also find the keys to escape, which is hidden, in their memories. Join your favorite characters as they Fight For Life.
1. Survival

**A/N Hello and welcome to my first try at a decent drama and a Voltron: Legendary Defender fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy the story :D**

Chapter 1: Survival

"Hunk, watch your six."

"To late for that, I'm surrounded" Hunk exclaimed.

"Same here!"

"Well what should we do, we're all stuck somehow?"

"Coran, any ideas?"

Coran began to watch the armor on the canon, until the castle was hit by the Zaiforge canon.

"You need to aim at the barrel, but only when it's charging for a shot!"

"You heard Coran!"

Princess Allura began to find somewhere where they could hide if this doesn't go well. One place she could find was earth, and they still were recovering from the recent galra attack. The only other place was the balmara, that was also recovering. It seems the planets are still recovering from the attacks from the Galra.

"Quiznak! I can't find anywhere for us to go!"

"Calm down princess, we are going to be ok."

"What do you mean, the paladins can't form Voltron, we don't have anywhere to go and all of our allies are still recovering. So do not tell me to calm down!"

"We need some help out here!"

"Fine, ready the weapon systems!"

"Princess, the castle has lost almost all systems, only the thing working is the….nevermind."

"What do you mean by never mind?!"

"All of the castles systems have shut down, we are just floating in space!"

Meanwhile. . .

Pidge and Hunk's lions had both shut down after so much heavy fire. The heavy fire from the canon and the fighters were just to much for the two. Lance was still putting up a fight, even though he was almost out of the fight like Hunk or Pidge. Shiro was out cold, along with his lion, The heavy fire was too mu. Keith was nowhere to be seen. Everyone was out of the fight besides Lance. Lance struggled to keep kicking. Then the super-weapon fired one last shot at him before shutting down. Lance tried to get out of the way of the beam but it was to late. He and the others flew in random directions in space, and they couldn't do anything about it. The castle then began to fly off into the empty space. Pidge and Hunk's lions were staying near each other as they began to crash down onto the planet they were battling near. Lance tried to return power to his lion as he began to free float.

"Guys. Hello. Is anyone alive" Lance screamed with no hope in sight.

They were all separating, floating away from each other. Shiro was going in the direction of the Balmara. Keith and his lion were being captured by one of the cruisers nearby that still worked.

Lance was drifting near the castle, basically following it.

Pidge and Hunk were out, so they couldn't do anything. They began to crash down to the planet, breaking through the atmosphere. They began to fall from the sky at speeds no one would want to go at. They then both crash into the ground, but on separate sides of the planet. Hunk landed in a city while Pidge landed in the woodland side of the planet. Both were knocked unconscious from the crash.

* * *

"Allura! We need to get out of the castle. There are fires in every bay. Soon we wont be able to escape!" screamed a frightened Coran.

"Well use the extinguishers then," barked Allura.

"I can't, they're shut along with almost every other system in the castle."

"Then we will just have to make due."

The castle was being hit time after time by fighters. Nothing worked but the doors. Its was either leave and live or stay and die. They picked both, by that as is Coran would stay and upkeep the castle if he lives while Allura would take a pod to find help. This proved to be affective in keeping both of them safe. Once Allura left, the castle lost power and the fighters stopped firing upon it.

"Stay safe, princess."

 _To Be Continued. . . . ._

 **A/N**

 **Now wasn't that a decent chapter?**

 **I know it wasn't the longest in the world and definitely not the best. I just wanted to get chapter one to you all so I could begin work on chapter two.**

 **Enjoy :D**


	2. Revived Memories

**A/N Chapter two is finally here.**

 **This and the next chapter will revolve around mostly Pidge. (side note: Pidge in the flash backs is around 10 or 11 year old)**

 **I will begin to do shoutouts when the reviews come in.**

 **Enjoy :D**

Chapter 2: Revived Memories

 _"Come on Pidge, you know we don't have that much longer 'til dad is back on the ground!"_

 _"Don't call me Pidge, you know I don't like that name."_

 _"Why, you always used to love it?"_

 _Katie shook her head and both her and Matt began to run to the landing pad near the garrison. They both had big smiles as they watched their father re-enter the atmosphere. They watched in awe as the advanced ship landed with laser like precision . Both, now at a full sprint, were basically jumping to get to their father. Sadly the media beat them to their father for as they closed in onto their father, a swarm of newscasters surrounded the man._

 _"Dang It!"_

 _"It's okay Katie, there might be a way for us to get him out of there…"_

* * *

"Ah, what happened?"

Pidge began to look around the inside of the lion and only found hanging wires. Every system had shut down in the lion. She would have to break her way out. She began to rip the cockpit doors open when she heard the coms flicker. Turning around, she saw an SOS video being broadcasted from the other side of the planet. It was about the fight they had above the planet. Pidge, still trying to regain her thoughts, slipped on a broken cord, breaking her glasses. She slowly sat back up and looked at the now broken glasses with a look of disappointment. It was the last thing that she had of her brother and father. She stood back up and slid over to the coms to watch the video. It showed an image of the Green and Yellow lions falling down to the planet. She watched further and saw the lions split away from each other.

She began to process the information.

"Wait, if we entered the atmosphere at the same time and point. Then how come we separated?"

She rewatched the video and found that they were shot apart by something. She shook her head and began her trek outside of the lion. She quickly realized that she might already be surrounded outside right now. She summoned her bayard and gathered what she could from the lion before she would leave. She then slid through the doors to the cockpit and searched for the hatch. Once she found it, she began to pry it open...

* * *

 _"Come on Katie, its not that bad of a fall. Jump, I'll catch you."_

 _"No, the last time you made me jump, I had a sprained ankle for a week!"_

 _"Okay, but this time I promise that I'll catch you."_

 _"Pinky promise?"_

 _"Pinky promise."_

 _"Alright, I..I', coming down."_

 _Katie began to slid into a fall, landing in her brothers arms. She giggled with delight and joy. She looked up at her brother Matt with a big smile on her face._

 _"I guess you can catch."_

 _"I told you."_

 _Laughter rang through the area. Matt then slowly let Katie down and ruffled her hair. She gave him a quick nasty look and before punching him in the arm._

 _"Hey, I caught you didn't I?"_

 _"That was for messing up my hair."_

 _"Okay, well lets head home..."_

* * *

Pidge began to exit her lion, finally touching solid ground for the first time in months. She looked around before hearing a loud grunt behind her. Not even looking, she ran into the nearby woods. Sprinting as fast as she could, she ran into a small valley when her helmet flew off, allowing her hair to flow freely. She quickly stopped and was about to grab her helmet when she flew into the tree behind her. looking down, she saw an arrow piercing her chest. She looked up to see a face full of regret, a face she recognized. Sadly she didn't have time to figure out who it was for she quickly fell unconscious.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **A/N I know it's short but I need to figure out the layout of the next few chapters.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **:D**


End file.
